Let's Play Doctor
by Semicina
Summary: -- The title makes it self-explanitory -- One chapter story -- R rated simply for the saftey of the scene --


Title: Let's play doctor  
  
Rating: somewhere between pg-13 and R, but I'll make it R just in case  
  
Category: A somewhat romantic humor ^.^ if this isn't funny I don't know what it is..  
  
Summary: It's a one-chapter story that I've written just for the fun of it. They literally play doctor, which would make sense, no?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas ok? How often do you here that!? I would think people would've figured that out by now but whatever I own everything else though ^.^  
  
~*Flashback*~ Semicina waved a finger in front of his face.  
  
"Follow it with your eyes!"  
  
Complying to her command the boy did as he was told, following every movement of her index finger.  
  
"C'mon, this is getting boring! Doctors do more than this!"  
  
Semicina glared at him for the witty response for a moment and then moved on to the next event.  
  
She gently moved his shirt around and down his shoulders.  
  
"Hold still, I have to hear your heartbeat!"  
  
She picked up the little round object she had taken from her father's room and held it to his chest.  
  
"I don't hear anything!"  
  
Frantically she moved to different spots on his chest in search of that monotonous beat.  
  
"The heart isn't down there stupid it's up here!"  
  
The little boy took he tiny girl's hand and put it to the left side of his chest right above his heart.  
  
"Ohh! I hear it now!"  
  
Her newfound 'patient' was growing quite impatient. "Is it my turn yet?"  
  
"No! Now say ah!"  
  
Semicina took a rounded stick and attempted to stick it into the little boy's mouth.  
  
"Say ah!"  
  
The little boy obeyed reverently with a sigh and opened his mouth.  
  
"Whe ith ih mah tuhrn toh eh ha dohctohr?" He questioned with his slurred speech. The stick was still in his mouth.  
  
"When I'm done! Now stand still for a second!"  
  
Semicina undid the lacing of his boots and beckoned them off his feet. He allowed it submissively, impatient for his turn at the childhood game.  
  
"Hmm, five toes on each foot..sounds right to me!"  
  
"Hey, that tickles!"  
  
The little boy squirmed and giggled under her touch.  
  
"C'mon! Is it my turn yet?!"  
  
"A doctor can not be in any hurry if she is to treat her patients right. And besides, feisty patients don't get their treats in the end."  
  
Going back up to the upper half of his body, she made a move for his ears.  
  
"No! Don't touch tha- AH!"  
  
The little boy pushed her hand away from his ears. She had been playing with the tips and it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Are they supposed to be pointed like that?! That could be a sickness!"  
  
"Well, you know, elves do have pointed ears! It's not a sickness. You would know you have them too if you gave me a chance at this game," the boy muttered as he regained his composure.  
  
"Hmm..ok! To the next matter of business.."  
  
Innocently she undid the buckle of his pants and let them pool at his feet.  
  
"What on Middle Earth are you doing, Mina!"  
  
"Searching for bumpy thingies. I've heard the humans call them chicken pox or something like that."  
  
'Why are we playing this again? Elves rarely get sicknesses!' He thought to himself as the little girl examined his legs.  
  
Slowly, she ran her hands up his shins and thighs examining every inch she could. Working her way to his lower torso, she stared oddly for a minute and then cocked an eyebrow at what hung there.  
  
"What's that!? I don't have one of those!" she said, reaching out a finger to poke at the foreign object.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Semicina blinked her eyes a few times as she woke up from her dream. Smiling crookedly, she reminisced her childhood games as she lay there on her bed.  
  
"Who was that boy in your dream? Do you remember?"  
  
Semicina turned over in bed only to see Legolas sitting in the far corner of the room.  
  
"What if I don't, Legolas? What difference would it make you anyway? You're not even supposed to be here."  
  
Semicina sat up in bed and crossed her arms in his direction, signifying the discomfort he brought with his presence.  
  
"Feisty patients don't get their treats in the end," he mumbled as he walked over to her and cupped her face with his hands.  
  
"That was -"  
  
Legolas silenced the rest of her sentence with his own force. He had taken his own little rounded stick and thrusted it into her mouth. Pushing her tongue down with it, he observed the back of her throat.  
  
"C'mon, say ah!"  
  
Semicina smiled evilly and then reverently said 'ah'.  
  
"You like that don't you...Mina?" he whispered softly into her ear as he caressed it with his tongue. "Pointed. Just like mine," he smiled devilishly as he led his hands to her shirt and dropped his little rounded stick.  
  
"Now how about we check out this heartbeat of yours?"  
  
Semicina eyed him oddly, still trying to figure out what was going on. Was he really the boy from her dream? She couldn't remember clearly. Could she still be dreaming?  
  
Semicina looked down just as he undid the last button. Gently he took hold of the shirt at her shoulders and did the same exact thing she had seen herself doing in the dream with his shirt. Around and down.  
  
Leaving herself in her reverie, she had barely noticed that he had pressed his own ear against her bare-naked chest.  
  
"Why is it that I hear nothing?" he questioned with a smirk on his face that he hid from Semicina as he moved his head about.  
  
Semicina let out a tiny gasp and her eyes widened. She looked down right as his ear landed right between her breasts.  
  
"The heart isn't down there it's up..here," she mumbled as she took his head into her hands and led it to the spot right above her heart.  
  
"Hmm..I hear it now."  
  
Legolas picked his head up from her chest as Semicina put her shirt back on.  
  
"Still don't remember who I am?"  
  
Semicina smiled a crooked smile with a devilish tint to it. "Oh don't worry, I remember."  
  
She picked up the stick and stuck it in her mouth. Then, pushing him by his shoulders, she stood him up in front of her.  
  
"Thay uh."  
  
Obediently Legolas obeyed with a sly smile on his face. Semicina stuck the other half of the stick that wasn't in her mouth into his; supposedly 'observing' what was inside.  
  
Smiling slyly she left the stick in his mouth and rested her elbows on his shoulders, fiddling with the points of his ears.  
  
"Oh!" Legolas exclaimed as he shivered under her touch, "I forgot that part."  
  
"My turn!"  
  
Legolas took his right index finger and moved it across her face. Without another word Semicina followed it intently. As she followed she noticed something beyond his finger. She stopped following as she stared into the blue depths he had as eyes. Strangely familiar to her, she turned her thoughts back to her dream.  
  
"It really is you isn't it!" she giggled as she compared the little boy to the grown elf.  
  
Legolas nodded with a bright smile as he picked her up and sat her on the bed. With gentle hands he counted each toe on her foot, making sure he didn't miss one.  
  
"Ah!" Semicina giggled and fell backwards on the bed. "That tickles!"  
  
"Yes I know, now you know how I feel," Legolas stated as he made his way on top of her as she lay in bed.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think I've forgotten to make one last check."  
  
"Mina, please don't."  
  
Semicina, ignoring him, got up, pushing him back into a standing position. Almost as innocently as she had done it when she was a child, she undid the buckle on his pants and let them drop to the floor. She jerked her head in a loud gasp taken back at the sight.  
  
"Holy Elbereth it's HUGE! What happened to it?!"  
  
Reaching out a finger, she made a move to poke at it.  
  
"I definitely don't have one of those!"  
  
----- ---- ---- ---- ---- 


End file.
